Hallow Bastion High
by MasterTate
Summary: Roxas and Cloud are gay brothers who move to Radient Garden and attend Hallow Bastion High. Axel and Leon are there, so you know what will happen. Pairings include: RoxasAxel, CloudLeon, SoraRiku, TidusYuna, WakkaLulu, NamineKairiSelphie. Chapter 1 is up!


**OK. First FanFic. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Rating:** All that there is in this one is implied sex and language

**Pairings:** Roxas/Axel, Cloud/Leon, Tidus/Yuna, Wakka/Lulu, Kairi/Namine/Selphie (Yaoi, Hentai and Yuri, how ya like that!?)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts, only this storyline I guess. If I did own KH, then the game would be more… sex based XD

**Random Fact of the Day:** Today I was re-united with a friend, good old CaptainPirateBo or is it PirateCaptainBo (well one or the other!)! I had met her like 1 year ago and then lost contact, but found her again. WOO!

------======------======------======------======------======------======------

**Hallow Bastion High – Chapter One**

Roxas Strife looked at his mother with a look of confusion on his face, wondering what he had done wrong. He knew it was his fault his parents were separating, wondering if he had gone too far in one of his jokes. How could someone suddenly stop loving another, fights and anger being the only relationship – all in one day? The only explanation was that he, or his brother Cloud, had done something wrong.

Roxas had always assumed that his parents were in a relationship that had stayed together because of love, not because of kids. Maybe Cloud was an accident, and that is the reason that they stayed together for so long, because they never truly loved one another. Even as Roxas thought this, he knew it wasn't true. He had seen the way that his mother and father had watched one another, lust in their eyes. Roxas shuddered as he started to remember _that_ afternoon.

It had started as normal, Roxas and Cloud at the local Twilight Town school, arriving home to see their mother and father having sex. Roxas hated to admit it, but he was turned on about it. Not about his parents, but because he had never seen anyone having sex, only heard stories about it. Looking back on that day, Roxas realised that might have been the cause for the Strife boys' sex addiction. Cloud had a new partner daily, and although Roxas thought about it constantly, he never had been in a relationship. The reason; he was gay.

Roxas had confided in Cloud, trusting him to keep his secret. Cloud revealed that he was bisexual -that there was nothing wrong with liking the same sex- and for Roxas to not worry about what other people say. He had sworn an oath to never tell, but that had changed a little more than a week ago. Cloud had decided to come out of the closet, and with all the stress he was under, accidently revealed Roxas's infatuation with males. _This may have been the reason they decided to split up. Mum had been supportive of our decision, but Dad had been less so. _

Roxas was brought back to reality, his brother swearing and asking why this was happening. Roxas thought that he could see the answer in her eyes, but knew she would never say it. They had argued over their sons, their mother deciding that they could live their life the way they wanted, their father deciding that they shouldn't be accepted into society, and start acting normal. In his opinion, normal meant straight. Roxas would never be sure if that was the reason, though he had plenty to reason to believe so. But then again, he may have just been trying to blame himself.

The Strife family had agreed that Jeanne would keep the children, and move in with her sister Kylie at Radient Garden. The Strife boys never found out where there Dad was going, guessing he would just stay at Twilight Town. Neither of them really cared at all, so long as he was out of their lives they would be happy. _He decided to leave Mum and us, so why should I care what he does. He never treated us properly anyways._

"Mum, how old is Yuna?" Roxas asked suddenly, hoping that she would be in the same year as him. He was in year eight, and going to a new school with no one that you know can be very nerve racking. Yuna was their cousin, and was one of the most beautiful and nice girls anyone could ever meet.

Jeanne looked at her son, knowing exactly what he was thinking, before replying "She is 13. She is in year 7, so you won't see her at school. They have the funny school system, where year 8 is the beginning of High School. Kylie told me that she has an exchange student with her, so it sounds like the house will be filled. But don't you two worry; we will have plenty of fun, as long as we are all together."

Cloud looked at his mother wondering why she was all of a sudden all lovey-dovey, before telling them that he was going to go say goodbye to his friends. Roxas let out a gasp, realising that he had forgotten about all his friends, not giving them the slightest amount of time that they deserved. He ran out the door, hopping into the car next to Cloud's and asking if he could get dropped off at Olette's.

"Haha, sure. I was going to Seifer's, but I could meet with him somewhere else," Cloud replied, in a overly nice big brother kind of way. Roxas smirked, knowing exactly why he was going to see Seifer. Cloud, noticing his smile, threatened to make him walk, unless he took that grin off his face. Roxas laughed slightly, before settling into his normally sad expression.

"You excited that we're moving, Rox?" Cloud asked me suddenly, his voice deep and strong. Roxas wondered if he ever showed emotion, ever let his voice falter.

"Nah, it blows. What about you?" Cloud smirked at this, pulling into Olette's driveway and waving his brother off.

"You know I do. I only give if I receive though. Haha, kidding. I am actually really excited about it, ya know. A fresh start and all that. I am actually thinking of trying for a real boyfriend, not just another fuck buddy."

Roxas looked at his brother with a new respect, wondering if he him coming out of the closet was a signal for him to start dating. He had told everyone he was bisexual, but by saying that he was trying for a real boyfriend, made him sound gay. Roxas bid farewell to Cloud, before running up to the house and pressing the door-bell.

Roxas waited a few moments, before pressing it again. _This was strange, where is 'lette? Surely she isn't out with friends, or else they would have invited me, right? _Roxas pressed the doorbell once more, sighed and began walking down the driveway, towards an empty street, realising that Cloud had already left. He felt tears begin to well up, before hearing a shriek which caused him to be scared and happy at the same time.

"ROXAS! HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP!? I WAS HAVING AN AMAZING DREAM!" Olette screamed at him, sounding like his mother did when angry. Roxas didn't know why, but everyone always compared her to mothers, even though half the time, she needed more looking after than most people.

Roxas walked back up to the now open door, a beaming Olette looking down at him. "Now you better have a good reason for this," she threatened, "If not, I will close the door on your face"

"Um. 'lette, I'm moving. But I don't want to but –" was all Roxas managed to say, as he found himself in a tight hug from Olette. He felt a wet patch appearing on his shoulder, and realised that she was crying.

"No Roxie, don't leave! I don't know what I will do without you! Why are you going?" She bawled, barely able to keep her voice calm.

"Don't worry, I will still call and we can visit on weekends and in the holidays. I'm moving to Hollow Bastion. It is like 1 hour away from here, but we could try to meet each weekend. And I am moving… Because my Dad decided he didn't want to be in our life, my guess was because I am gay and Cloud is bi, so that basically means he won't be grandchildren and then the family tree won't continue and then everyone will die – "

"STOP! Take a breath. I thought you_ were_ going to die then. Yeah, we will visit as much as we can, and who knows, Mum might want to move, so yeah." Olette was looking a bit better, but still upset. It was understandable. He was her only true friend – she only talked to Hayner and Pence because Roxas was friends with them.

"Haha. OK, sorry for causing a panic. Do you reckon you could let Hay and Pence know, because I have to leave tomorrow morning, and I can't get to their houses. So do you reckon I can just stay here for a while?"

"Yeah I will tell them, and yes stay as long as you want to!" Olette told her best friend, knowing that he would appreciate not having to say goodbye to the guys. She knew he had insecurity problems with showing emotions, which she found very odd, as he was gay. Even though he had only officially told her a month or two ago, she had guessed. His other friends didn't notice, as he never showed his emotions around other males, in case they hated him.

There had been certain qualities that she spotted instantly, and she knew that he was dying on the inside, from being trapped in the closet. She had convinced Cloud to come out of the closet, putting the idea in his head that he should take Roxas too.

Olette had been surprised that Cloud had known that he was gay, and they worked together to make this fact common knowledge. If Roxas ever found out that she had been part of his outing, then he would never forgive her. Or if he did, their relationship would never be the same again.

After spending a few hours at Olette's, Cloud turned up to take him home. Roxas hugged Olette, not wanting to leave her behind. Both teenagers felt wet patches appear on their shoulders, signalling that they were both crying. Olette looked into his eyes and said 3 words that Roxas remembered forever, "I love you". Cloud interrupted this moment by honking the horn, yelling for Roxas to hurry up. The boys were silent in the car, both wondering what Radient Garden would be like. Yuna, who was only one grade lower than himself, was school captain at Hallow Bastion Primary.

Roxas didn't understand why her school went to grade 7, but he knew it was going to be a lot different at Hallow Bastion High. He would be the youngest _again_; having to sit through the torture and torment that was placed upon the younger kids. But the main reason he worried about fitting in, was because of his sexual orientation.

Cloud and himself had already agreed to stay in the closet at the new school, after the pain and stress that had been placed upon them in the past few weeks. Roxas had found that everyone except for Olette, Pence and Hayner ignored him, often speaking about him when his back was turned.

Cloud had suffered worse; all of his friends had ditched him, except for Seifer, if they were even classed as friends. The only way to classify them with the word "friends" would to add in, "with benefits".

Roxas and Cloud pulled up to their driveway, rushing inside when they saw their father's car in the driveway. They opened the door with a look of horror upon their face, as they saw their mother with her fists clenching, about to begin its downwards decent. They had never seen their father scared before, but now he was broken, angry and frightened.

Cloud was the first to act, soothing his mother, taking her now trembling hands into his. He looked down at his father, a man whom he had often been inspired, with pity and disgust, no longer holding any praise for him. Mr Strife stood up quickly, rushing past Roxas without even glancing at him. Roxas was now sure that he was the reason his father had left. He couldn't even stand looking at him.

Roxas felt a tear trickle down his face as he finally realised what he had done. He had split up a marriage. All because of what he was. _Why couldn't I be normal? Why aren't I a good son? Why did I disgrace my family?_

Jeanne looked at her sons, a look of embarrassment on her face. She had just demonstrated the kind of behaviour that she was against, preferring to solve problems orally and sorting them out, not physically.

Cloud walked over to Roxas, hugging him and wiping the tears from his face. He tried to sooth him, but Roxas started blurting sentences out at random.

"It's my fault, because I am gay…. So sorry that I like boys…. I hate gays… Gays ruin marriages… Gays ruin fathers… I deserve to die… I want to die…" Cloud just held Roxas tighter, telling him that what he was saying was crazy. There was nothing wrong for being who you truly were. Nothing wrong for liking the same sex.

Eventually Roxas calmed down, and he heard his mother whisper , "Pack your things, were leaving."

------======------======------======------======------======------======------

**Author's Note (that's me!):** Okay, how was that? I know there wasn't any Roxas/Axel, but there will be some later. So far with my pairings, I am thinking Yuna/Tidus, Lulu/Wakka, Something to do with Namine/Selphie/Kairi, not sure if it will be yuri or maybe introduce other Organisation XIII characters for them, Cloud/Leon and Sora/Riku.

I know that all you guys out there must think that I am gay, because I am writing a yaoi. The truth is I am not. I don't have a problem with homosexuals as evidence from me writing about them, and therefore I may as well write it the way I see it. In fact, the only yaoi pairings I can stand to see are Roxas/Axel, Cloud/Leon and Sora/Riku. BTW if you didn't realise, I am a guy.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!** I am serious. Without reviews, I won't be able to pick up on grammatical errors and storyline defects and stuff like that. Also, if you have a suggestion or something like that, then just tell me and yeah.


End file.
